universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Santa
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Magic Orb Best Santa pick up his the Magic Orb from the movie that it have three of magic powers which it was useful that you can use of two choices that it been used. #Keep it to use an three of magic which the list of this is found here which it was random, but if you waste lots of magic it will exploded which it will gave an maximum damage to Best Santa. #You can press the left or right button to throw the Magic Orb like an Bowling Ball but it will exploded about in 10 seconds. Type of Magic Orb Powers *Red Fart Clouds: TBA *Light Blue Shock Paralysis: TBA *Blue Ice Frozen: TBA Side B - Bowling Ball Best Santa is thrown an Bowling Ball like in the games that it will gave an damage at some lots of enemies but if you spam all the time it will gone empty so you have to wait around in 20 seconds or when Best Santa is walking at the Bowling Ball on the ground he will slip but not an opponents which the Ball on the ground will be gone in 35 seconds. Up B - Best Sleigh Best Santa pick up the Magic Orb to summon an Sleigh that it will hover him up which the Sleigh will be gone in 8 seconds, like the same thing that it will exploded if you waste magic that it make the Sleigh exploded to give him little maximum damage so you better be careful of this. Down B - Mobile Photo Like J. Jonah Jameson's Neutral B which Best Santa is use the Mobile which it was appears in the movie, he will take an picture of opponents to make it blind at them (that it will reverse the controls) which it was an useful moveset but if someone is attack while he started to pick up the Mobile it will gave Best Santa some much damage which you can reused about in 1 mins. Final Smash - Time for Bowling! Best Santa will start an challenge at some opponents to make them as Bowling pins with the other elf's, you can control Best Santa to throw an Bowling Ball to give an much of damage at some opponents (which it will be useful to take-down at some joke characters) but if you mistake to hit an elf it will gave Best Santa an minor damage, this Final Smash will be done about in 25 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Fire on the Poop Deck!" KOSFX2: "Ow!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: "Oof!" Taunts Up: *Picks up the peanut barrel* "Who pooped in the Peanut barrel?!" Sd: *Santa's Trademark laugh* (Like in the games) Dn: "Google me name ya swab and you'll see it a billion gazillion times!" Standing Pose #W.I.P. #W.I.P. #W.I.P. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Froze in the Ice Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Best Santa (known as Best Santa Claus) is the main character an the protagonist from the infamous PC video game series titled Elf Bowling, Best Santa is use to bowling at some elf's all the time and even appears in the sequel video game which he fight againtest his brother name Dingle Kringle (an failed ice-man worker) at shuffle-boarding with elf's. Plus when it was been ported to the GBA and Nintendo DS which it cost money but the PC is free to download which it was become as the worst video game ever created which the ported games is get much money to make an movie spin-off in 2007. Best Santa is appears in the 2007 computer-animation film Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike that it was been based on the video game of the same name which his true name is Santa Maria Clausewitz Kringle that he was an captain of the pirate but he was been thrown out with his brother Dingle Kringle into the water and froze them then it was take them to the North Pole that two of them is released by Lex with a Magic Orb that it have lots of magic powers which Santa is an White-beard that it will lead the elf's that he renamed to Santa Claus and deliver all the presents around the world year after year. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Elf's Head Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes *Red and White, White Beard (Red) *Blue and Light Gray, Without Beard (Blue) as Dingle from the game *Green and Red (Green) as Elf from the game *Captain Santa Maria Clausewitz Kringle (an Pirate version of him from the Movie) *Game Santa (like the oringal Elf Bowling game's) *W.I.P. Trivia *Best Santa that it was the only character that Colin say's it was bad but good were he seen an Mr. Enter's review of the film. Video TBA Category:TheMysteriousMrEnter Review Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:Elf Bowling Category:Male Category:Human Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Heros Category:Joke Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Santa Category:Celebrity Cults Category:Best Character Category:Red